Zeus And Hera: Let's End This Pain and Torture
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: With an Argument so tough and heartbreaking. There goes the last straw of Zeus and Hera. DIVORCE. Hera was no longer Queen Of Olympus. More likely she is still a Goddess. But will love bloom again thanks to a river of forgetfulness? Find Out! Song Fic.
1. A Goddess Of Marriage's Divorce

**Zeus and Hera: Let's End This Pain and Torture**

Haha. There goes my 5th Greek Mythology story. I planned to make this a Song Fiction. With the song "Doesn't Mean Anything" by Kelly Clarkson. Wow. My first Greek Mythology Song Fiction story. Coolie! And it's even about Zeus and Hera! Nice! Me like it. :]

I hope to make this a 3 Chapter story. HOPEFULLY. Cause from my past stories I always end up making it 4 or 5 when I promised only 3. But now I'll try to really make it to 3 Chapters only. HOPEFULLY. What? A girl can't hope? Hope you enjoy my 5th Fan Fiction story. :] ~

* * *

Another Day,Another Argument. That's always a settlement between Zeus and Hera. The reigning King and Queen of Olympus. You already know the story of Zeus taking advantage of Hera. You know the story of Zeus marrying his own sister Hera. You know the story of Zeus' non stopping affairs. But have you heard the story of their DIVORCE? Quite shocking right? But we'll soon find out how everything will end. Unpleasantly. Regretting. And Mind Erasing.

One Day in Olympus screaming and yelling has been heard throughout Olympus. Every Gods have been listening to this Argument. But there were words they heard that was never heard of there in Olympus.

"So you blame me once again for loosing this Nymph of yours who happen to be happily married with a mortal?!" yelled Hera. It was not good. The condition of her yelling was in deep displeasure of Anger.

"Yes! Who else should I blame for having my Nymph married to a mortal? You!" fought back Zeus.

"I did nothing to your stupid Nymph! She was married! Why should you blame me?! She fell in love with the mortal and she deserves a mortal rather than a God Whore who happens to already have a wife!" exclaimed Hera.

"You set this whole thing up to ruin me!" yelled Zeus. Ignoring Hera's words.

"Since when did I started ruining you? Since the day you started these ridiculous affairs?!" yelled Hera.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Zeus.

"You are the one ruining me! Not me who's ruining you! I stayed Faithful to you ever since our marriage. I stayed Faithful to you even if you have these affairs! But what do you do in return?! Hurt me for Gods damn sake!" fought Hera. Tears now rolling down her face. The intense sensation was killing her from the veins to her heart. She could feel that this could be the end for him and Zeus.

"Faithful?! Is hurting my affairs Faithful to you?! You almost tried to kill every single woman I had! You are a very intensive damn goddess for a wife! You're useless! You don't deserve to be a Goddess!" exclaimed Zeus. What was he saying? Did he really mean it? Did he really intend to break the heart of his Wife? Those words. So cruel. So devastating. It was okay to be angry. But those words. Did Hera never forget he said so.

The Gods gasped from what Zeus had said. So heartbreaking. The Gods wanted to help Hera. They were in desperate to help Hera, but it will only lead them to be injured by Zeus. Tears grew more from Hera's eyes. Her heart devastatingly broken. Her veins crippled. Her mind throbbing in thoughts. Her body loosing strength. She knew what she was going to do that moment. And she wouldn't blame herself for saying it. Hera wiped her tears as her lips parted carefully. Making sure if she was ready to say those words. Her thoughts filled her. _**'You're ready Hera. Do it.'**_

"I divorce you Zeus! And there is nothing you can do about it!" exclaimed Hera. The Gods felt unconscious. Hurt. Cold. No sense of movement flooded them except the sudden unconsciousness of Aphrodite,Athena,Ares and Hephaestus. What in the name of Olympus was happening? Did Hera really say that? Was she just kidding? But when The Gods looked at Hera's face. She wasn't kidding. She's taking it seriously. Very seriously. She's serious! Oh Gods she is! Zeus didn't know what to reply but,

"Fine! I divorce you too Hera! Now leave!" yelled Zeus. Leave? Leave?! What the hell was that word!? Leave?! Hera can't LEAVE! She's the Queen of Olympus. She's a Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth. How can she LEAVE?! Everything was sad and intense. Lightning struck and Heavy Rains fell from the sky. Nothing could return the love. In fact there was no love in that very day anymore. Hera didn't know why that was happening. But she knew that was the day where everything is finally over. The hurt. The Pain and Torture of her Husband was finally over. Their Marriage. Was over. And she will no longer be the Queen of Olympus. But if she leaves,where will she stay? Where oh where?

"Fine! I'll leave! If it's worth what you want then fine I will! I'm sick and tired of living in this hell hole anyway!" exclaimed Hera. She stepped away from Zeus and turned her back on him as she went upstairs to pack. She packed all her clothes and all her properties. What she didn't pack is her Wedding Ring. Her Wedding Ring was the most precious thing Hera owned. Every time she finds out her husband had a new affair,she always stares at the that very ring and all of her anger was gone. It was hard for Hera to let go of what's in front of her now.

The pain was just too much. She couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she packed she went downstairs with her Mallet. Every Gods stared at her. Even Poseidon and Hades were there. That day was tragic. And it was the end for Zeus and Hera. Ares,Hephaestus,Hebe,Eileithyia and Enyo ran to their heartbroken Mother. With tears and exaggerations.

"Mother! Please don't leave!" begged Hebe. Her loving daughter. Her supportive daughter.

"Mother please don't leave us here! We beg of you!" said Hephaestus as all of them flooded tears from their eyes. Every Gods were crying at the moment that's in front of all of them. All except the High and Mighty Zeus.

"Mother please let us come with you!" said Eileithyia.

"You want to go with your Mother? Fine! Let it be! I don't want children of my divorce lounging around here." said Zeus. Oh great now he called her Divorce and not by her name? He's damn sick! After Zeus had said that he left and went to his room. Oh how happy he is to be alone in a room on his own. Damn him. When Zeus left, all The Gods went to Hera with tears still flooding from their eyes. Poor Hera. Where will she stay with her children? Where will she go? Oh how they felt sorry for Hera. Every Gods loved Hera. And they feel her pain when Zeus endures affairs. All The Gods cared for Hera.

"Oh Hera. Where will you stay? Where will you go?" asked Hestia in tears.

"I don't know. Anywhere away from that nutcase. I've had enough of him." said Hera also in tears.

"Hera,were so sorry about your divorce." said The Muses.

"It's okay girls. I deserve it anyway. Now. Ares,Hephaestus,Enyo,Hebe,Eleithyia. Pack your bags. Were getting out of here." said Hera.

"Yes Mother." The 5 obeyed as they quickly ran to their rooms to pack. They wanted to leave their Father the way Hera wanted too. After they have packed. They went downstairs to their Mother still seeing all The Gods crying in pain for the poor Hera. Before Hera and her children could leave, all The Gods gave her gifts on the trip away from Olympus. With the love of Demeter and Persephone,they built Hera and her children a home near Athens. Where everyone can easily locate and visit her and her children. As soon as all of them finished giving their gifts. Hera and her 5 Children left the grounds of Olympus. With no blame but with a lot of hurt.

Then,all The Gods entered Zeus' room.

"What do you all want?" asked Zeus in anger and agony.

"You selfless damn god! You aren't authorized to be our leader and ruler! With that kind of attitude, you should be sent to Tartarus!" exclaimed Hades as every Gods agreed.

"It was her fault!" exclaimed Zeus.

"No it wasn't!" yelled Hestia.

"A DIVORCE is a DIVORCE get used to it! One of these days you are all going to forget that this day even happened and you will get used to not having a Queen reign Olympus!" exclaimed Zeus.

"Well how does it feel if WE all leave Olympus and continue with Hera?!" exclaimed Aphrodite as everyone of them agrees. Do Zeus' ears deceive him? All The Gods are leaving Olympus? Leaving him alone? That isn't right! It is most certainly not right at all!

"You're kidding me right?" asked Zeus in a distant joke.

"No were not! Were leaving first thing tomorrow! Good Luck getting us back! Cause we never will unless you Apologize to Hera!" exclaimed Demeter as she closed Zeus' doors and everybody went to pack for tomorrow's leave.

"Fine! Leave! I-I don't need you damn gods!" exclaimed Zeus as he locked his door. He sat on his bed and suddenly he felt something small and round from where he has seated. When he stood up,there he saw it. Hera's wedding ring. When he saw the ring he also looked at his ring. So precious. So delicate. What has he done? First Hera and now all The Gods? Now what? The Mortals will try to bring down Zeus' role? What chaos is happening now? Why does it all have to happen to quickly. And it all started with loosing the love. Will chaos reign once again if everything goes upside down?

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Phew! That was Hard! Yes. Very. But it was worth it! REVIEWS PLEASE! ~

-EMPG22HoPe


	2. Realization and Pain

**Zeus and Hera: Let's End This Pain and Torture**

****This is where the Song Fiction comes! PS. I apologize for my mistake! The Artist was Alicia Keys not Kelly Clarkson! SORRY!

Song: Doesn't Mean Anything.

Artist: Alicia Keys

ENJOY! ~

* * *

Hera and her 5 children then traveled to Athens. When they got there,they saw how simple and warm the house is. It had complete supplies for their needs. Hera thanks Demeter and Persephone for building them a place to stay. It had a fireplace. 6 separate rooms. And everything needed for a living. Hera and the 5 unpacked. As soon as they unpacked,Hebe entered her Mother's room.

"Mother? Are you okay?" asked Hebe.

"I'm doing fine sweetie." said Hera.

"No you're not. You just divorced with Father. I know you're not." assured Hebe.

"I assure myself to self contempt that I am fine darling. Thank you for your concern Hebe. But I want to be alone for awhile. Could you do that?" said Hera calmly to her daughter.

"Well. Oh Alright Mother." said Hebe as she kissed her Mother and left her mother's room.

Hera lay on bed as she fell in deep sleep. Words started stating in her thoughts.

_Used to dream of being a millionaire, without a care_  
_ But if I'm seeing my dreams and you aren't there_  
_ 'cause it's over_  
_ That just wont be fair, darling._

_That just wont be fair, darling._  
_ I'd rather be a poor woman living on the street,_  
_ No food to eat_  
_ 'cause I don't want nobody if I have to cry_  
_ 'cause it's over_  
_ When you said goodbye_

_All at once_  
_ I had it all_  
_ But it doesn't mean anything_  
_ Now that you're gone_

_From above,_  
_ Seems I had it all_  
_ But it doesn't mean anything_  
_ Since you're gone_

_Now I see myself through different eyes_  
_ It's no surprise_  
_ But being alone would make you realize, when it's over_  
_ All in love is fair_

_I shoulda been there, I shoulda been there, I shoulda shoulda_

_All at once_  
_ I had it all_  
_ But it doesn't mean anything_

_ Now that you're gone_  
_ From above,_  
_ Seems I had it all_  
_ But it doesn't mean anything_  
_ Since you're gone_

_I know I pushed you away_  
_ What can I do that would save our love_  
_ Take these material things_  
_ They don't mean nothing_  
_ Its you that I want_

_All at once_  
_ I had it all_  
_ But it doesn't mean anything_  
_ Now that you're gone_  
_ From above,_  
_ Seems I had it all_  
_ But it doesn't mean anything_  
_ Since you're gone_

Hera woke up with _tears_ in her eyes. What a dreadful divorce that has happened. Even if she divorced with Zeus,she still loves him. But her promise kept as being faithful to him was crashed and shattered to pieces.

[MEANWHILE IN OLYMPUS..]

Zeus. Still in his room. On his bed. Concentrating. Head throbbing with thoughts. This serves to be Zeus' Point Of View. [P.O.V]

_What have I done? Divorcing with Hera? That never happens to me! Never! I'm the God of All Gods and ruler of all. I don't deserve to be divorced! I-... Maybe I deserve it. I've been crucially unfaithful to Hera ever since I started these affairs. She gave me love and respect but all I give her in return is my ridiculous affairs_. _Wait. Did I just said my affairs are ridiculous? What in the name of Olympus am I saying? What's happening to me? Cupid must have hit me with one of his Realization Arrows. But I feel nothing pricking on my body. So there's no arrow. But I believe the arrow had hit my heart._

_Hera. My Queen. My faithful wife. Even if I glare at her Blue beautiful eyes when I'm mad at her for punishing my affairs,she still gives me that calm and beautiful look that keeps me going. Now I know how much suffering she's been doing. She suffered for me and only me. How dare I response such cruelty? I have to get her back. But how? I lost the support of my dear Gods. I lost everyone's trust on me even my own brothers. But wait. I think there is still time. I should stop them tomorrow. I'm not giving up easily on getting Hera back. I will get her back. *Sighs*. Well you know what they say. The blaming is always at the end. I better get some shut eye. Hopefully this divorce will only last for days_

_I still love you Hera. My Queen. My Goddess. My Love. My Wife...._

Morning grew. And all The Gods were all ready to leave. They had time to think if they were really going to leave Zeus. They know they cared for Hera but leaving Zeus alone in Olympus seems very wrong for a God. Maybe they just got surprised that something happened like that and they suddenly slipped words they never knew they even said,suddenly the Gods started to chatter in the Dining Room.

"Hey,are we really going to leave Zeus?" asked Demeter not sure of the situation happening right now.

"I don't know. Well,we love Hera so much but leaving Zeus in Olympus? This never happened before." said Hestia.

"Well. Not until now of course. Hera just left with Ares,Hephaestus,Hebe,Eileithyia and Enyo. What more if we all do?" said Apollo.

Apollo was right. The Gods thought. What they were about to do was wrong. They're Gods. They're example to the mortals. They don't know what to do. Are they supposed to help Zeus get back with Hera? Technically yes. They should. But how? Everything just ended. The love and everything. How can they fix it? Even the slightest of Cupid's arrow won't do good to bring back the love.

"Well. Let's just see if Zeus is going to stop us for leaving him alone here. If he does that means he cared. For once." said Hestia.

Everyone nodded as they stood up and went for the door. Then suddenly,they heard a strong but gentle voice echoing through the room.

"Where are you all going?" asked Zeus as if he didn't know.

"Like we said were leaving and going after Hera. It's none of your concern." said Dionysus.

"Don't leave!" begged Zeus. Woah. Wait. What? Was the three words popping in the Gods minds. Did he just say Don't leave? What is he concerned after allowing them to leave Olympus? What the hell was going on?

"What do you mean don't leave? You just agreed yesterday that-" said Hestia but was cut of by Zeus.

"I know what I said. If I Apologize to you all,will you all stay?" asked Zeus.

"Don't tell us your sorry. Tell Hera your sorry!" exclaimed The Gods.

"Fine. If I apologize to Hera,will you all stay?" asked Zeus.

"Duh!" said The Gods.

"Really Zeus? Are you really going to apologize to Hera?" asked Demeter in quite disbelief.

"Yes." said Zeus firmly. Woah. Wait. What? Were words popped into the Gods minds once again. They would have thought Zeus was kidding. But he wasn't. The expression on his face. Calm. Strong and Serious. Apollo could really tell his Father was serious for though he is the God Of Truth. He knows when a person or a God is lying or not. But Zeus wasn't. He really intends to apologize to Hera.

"Well lover boy,how are you going to apologize to Hera?" asked Hermes.

"I'll visit wherever she went to. Where did she stay for the night?" asked Zeus.

"Demeter and Persephone built a house near Athens. That is where Mother is staying." said Athena.

"Well,can I go to her now. Cause it seems you're all blocking my way to apology." assured Zeus.

"Now wait just an Olympian minute. You're not ready." said Demeter.

"I suppose I am." said Zeus.

"Are you sure?" asked Apollo.

"I assure myself that I can hold a grip on it." said Zeus.

"Not just yet. Give her some time to think and calm down. You don't know how divorces are. They're cruel. And it takes a lifetime to try to move on." explained Aphrodite.

A Month has passed and still sadness filled the earth as though the divorce had not been fixed. Aphrodite said to give Hera a year to move on. The other Gods agreed to Aphrodite's advice. But a year? That sounds like forever to Zeus! He needs to apologize to Hera. He didn't want to loose Hera with another guy. And so Zeus thought. It was night. All the Gods were asleep. He could escape. And so he did. He closed the gates of Olympus quietly as he transported to Athens.

Zeus saw the house Hera and his children were staying in. There was light in the house. Which means they're still awake. When Zeus peeked at the window,He saw Hebe reading a scroll. Possibly Hebe is the only one awake that time. Zeus knocked on the door as the door opened and Hebe started talking.

"Father. What are you doing here?" said Hebe like she thinks her Father cared by now.

"I need to speak with your Mother." said Zeus.

"Mother is out." said Hebe.

"What do you mean she's out?" asked Zeus.

"She's out somewhere I don't know where. But she just said she's going out for a walk. Are you going to apologize to her?" said Hebe in disbelief her father was looking for her mother.

"Yes. Yes. And Yes. Whatever your next question is. Yes." assured Zeus.

"Wow. You really are serious. So what took you a while to realize you were wrong?" asked Hebe as if she was interviewing her father for a T.V Gossip Show as she led her Father to the couch.

"I was about to apologize to her on the day after the divorce but-" said Zeus.

"Wait? You? Apologize to Mother the day after the divorce? Do my ears deceive me? Who are you and what have you done with Father?" asked Hebe in major disbelief.

"This is really me Hebe. Yes I was about to, but Aphrodite told me to give her some space for a year then apologize." explained Zeus.

"A Year? But that sounds like..." said Hebe.

"I know. I know." said Zeus.

"Forever." said both.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

3rd Chapter tomorrow! I need some shut eye! So I can progress my story!

SEE YA'LL! Reviews please! ~

-EMPG22HoPe


	3. Thanks to a River of Forgetfulness

**Zeus and Hera: Let's End This Pain and Torture**

3rd Chapter. Wish me all the luck that this will be the last chapter. Please :].

This is where it all ends. Thanks to a river of forgetfulness? Find out! ENJOY! ~

* * *

"But I agree with Aphrodite. As half the Goddess of Marriage it has to take a year to get back with a divorce. Give mother some space. Come back after a year." explained Hebe.

"Well..." said Zeus.

"Please Father. Give her some space. At least for just a year." said Hebe. Suddenly Hephaestus and Ares went downstairs to the kitchen and by their surprise,their father was there.

"Father? What are you doing here?" asked Ares.

"Father came here to apologize to Mother." said Hebe.

"Apologize to Mother? Father. Is this true?" asked Ares.

"Yes." said Zeus. Hephaestus and Ares disbelief his Father. Seriously After hurting her feelings he's coming back for her? What a nutcase. Guilty much? He could tell.

"I suppose you need to wait for a year. Give her some space." said Hephaestus.

"Told you." said Hebe.

"Fine. I'll be back after a year. Don't tell your Mother I've gone here. Alright?" said Zeus.

"Okay." said the 3 as Zeus left and went back to Olympus.

[A Year has passed...]

Still no hope. Still no love. Still no life. Hurt and Pain covered everything. Especially the feelings crept inside Zeus and Hera. Hera would have thought Zeus would be back for her after a year but nothing came. Maybe she thinks it's time to let go and start a new life. But how? The pain is still crippling in her heart. The sadness flooded her every piece. Oh how she wished she would forget everything that had happened to her from past to present. Every pain her Husband caused her. How she wish it was all over. How she wished her thoughts about her Husband would be gone. Then. Something hit her. A view of a river flashed in Hera's mind. The place was dark and gloomy. A river. What is it? What could it be? That's it. The Lethe River. The River of Forgetfulness. Whoever touches or bathes in that river,removes every memory a person had from past to present.

Is she really that desperate to forget everything? As in _EVERYTHING_? She didn't know why that river even popped on her mind. It just hit her. There's only one way to end the pain,the torture,the hurt. The Lethe River. Hera then left her house and went to The Underworld.

Meanwhile with Zeus. His feelings for Hera. Fading away like dust. Maybe it's best to move on. But how can he? He imagined every single affair he had with his woman. Every single affair counts every single suffering of Hera. Oh how he regretted hurting her. How he regretted being unfaithful to her. He wanted to forget everything. The past to present. He was smart enough to know how to erase every memory a God could ever have. Then. It hit him. The Lethe River. The River of Forgetfulness. Whoever touches or bathes in that river,removes every memory a person had from past to present. Is he really that desperate to forget everything?

What about Olympus? He can't let Hades or Poseidon rule it. They barely know the consequences. But the hurt can't take it anymore. He wants to forget everything. So,he then traveled to The Underworld.

When Zeus got there. There he saw it. The River Lethe. The River of Forgetfulness. He thought. Am I ready for this? Am I ready to let go what I've had in my life? Am I ready to start a new one? Then suddenly,Hera appeared. Zeus and Hera didn't realize they were both at the River Lethe. Hera thought. Am I ready to let go of everything I've had?

Zeus and Hera at the same time stared at their reflection on the river. Then suddenly their reflection started talking to them.

_"You're ready. It's time to move on."_ said Zeus and Hera's reflection.

"But.. But.. I still love him/her." said Zeus and Hera. That was the time they realized they were both there. Staring at each other. Blank in the outside but with a mixture of happiness and sadness in the inside. They both stood up as they both said,"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to forget about our divorce!" They answered together. They can't believe what was in front of them now. The person they've loved all their lives. The person they had divorced with. Was right there. The moment was intense. Hearts started to beat fast like lightning. Silence grew in the dark gloomy place. So Hera started,

"Wh-Why did you want to forget our divorce?" asked Hera.

"I don't want to remember the time I have hurt you. I don't want to remember the times I've been so cruel to you. The times I blamed you about my affairs. Cause every affair counts every suffering you've had. I'd rather die Hera than to see you getting hurt. Seeing you hurt is an emptiness in my life. I- I..." said Zeus as tears started growing from his eyes. Oh how he hates those times. He was so unfaithful. So cruel.

Hera went to the other side of the river to hug her so called husband.

"I thought you'd never be back. I thought you never cared anymore." said Hera. Zeus held Hera's hands as he said,

"Hera. I always cared. I wanted you back. The day after our divorce,I wanted to go to you and apologize but the gods stopped me and told me to give you a year of space. So I did. But these past few days my heart can't take it anymore. I feel so guilty. I-.. I'm so sorry. Oh Hera. I still love you. How can I forget you if you're the one who filled my life when everything was empty." said Zeus.

Hera cupped her hands on Zeus' cheek as she cried over Zeus' words. Zeus pulled Hera to him,forming a soft kiss between them. It was wonderful. It felt like a century to them not feeling each others kisses. Their bleeding hearts were healed. No more intense situations. No more hurt. No more Pain and Torture. All that bloomed that day was love,love and love. After seconds of savoring the love. Both of them pulled back as Zeus started,

"Hera. Will you please come back to Olympus with our children? It's so empty and quiet there without you. I can't survive another day without you my love."

It sure did took Hera long to think about it. Well. Her husband apologized. Her husband now realized how important she is to him. So,why not?

"Yes!" said Hera as she hugged her husband with joy. The dark and gloomy clouds surrounding Earth has turned bright. The sun shined like there's no tomorrow. And from the heights of Olympus there watched The Olympian Gods as they cheered in happiness. They knew the plan of giving Hera space for a year was a good idea. That would make Zeus feel guilty and wanting to go to the River of Forgetfulness. They had known Hera would go to The River of Forgetfulness too because of the pain that was causing her. But no hurt or pain had passed through the lovely couple now.

Love grew. Sun shines. Grasps of Happiness. Tears of Joy. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin the moment now. Zeus then led his Wife back to Olympus. When Hera entered the Gates of Olympus,every Gods and Demi-Gods were there. Screams of Joys flooded Olympus as for the return of their reigning Queen. All the sadness was over. All the waiting has passed off.

The Pain and Torture had ended. And love grows back from the ground.

THE END.

* * *

Done! Finally! Made my promise to make it 3 Chapters! Yay! :]

Hope you enjoyed! REVIEWS PLEASE! Write down your opinions. What should I change about the story?

Any suggestions on what story am I going to make next?

Is it an ...

A. Zeus and Hera story

B. Hades and Persephone story

C. Please oh please make a Poseidon story for once!

Your choice people! :]

-EMPG22HoPe


End file.
